ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 356 (5th July 1988)
Plot The new-look surgery opens its doors for the first time, and David, Michelle and Dr Legg are all excited. Willmott-Brown heads off to see his ex-wife with regards to his misbehaving children; he is not happy about visiting her. Rod calms down over the repossessed disco equipment but Ian continues to rage and promises Darren will pay when he sees him. Dot carefully plans her injections and medications for her holiday abroad with Charlie. She also decides to quit smoking again. Frank has second thoughts about moving into the same room as Pat. Pat demands Frank moves in regardless of what his children think. Pete is desperate to find Darren and make him pay for what he has done to Ian. David invites Michelle out on a date but she rejects him. Guizin and Sue join forces against their husbands. They refuse to do anymore work until the men work more. Simon suggests Ian goes to the police over the disco equipment. Rod tries chatting up Cindy but fails. Matthew visits the Square to see Carmel. He tells Carmel she needs to stop tending to Darren's kids as they are his and he needs to look after them. Ian finds Carmel and shouts at her; Matthew sticks up for Carmel. Willmott-Brown returns from his ex-wife's and faces the wrath of Frank, who is furious at him for stitching up Den. Pat tells Den her and Frank do not support Willmott-Brown for stitching him up, before telling him that she knows what goes on at the wine bar. She then returns to The Vic and tells Diane and Ricky that Frank is moving into her bedroom. Neither of the teens are phased. Kathy finds Willmott-Brown wallowing in self-pity over his personal and professional crises. She supports him and makes him feel better about himself. Pat is convinced Diane does not like her, but Frank reassures her it is because she is no longer the only woman in the family. Darren makes an entrance at The Dagmar. Willmott-Brown bars him as Ian raises his fists, ready for a fight. Cast Regular cast *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Darren - Gary McDonald *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *David - Christopher Reich *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Den - Leslie Grantham *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Pauline - Wendy Richard (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Waiting room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Strokes Wine Bar *The Dagmar - Bar and upstairs flat Notes *Pauline Fowler (Wendy Richard) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Whatever you're doing here is nothing to do with me, Den, but the Bill's getting dead nosey about it, right?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes